City Of Angels
by Niknakz93
Summary: When a certain Original saves a young girl 8 years ago in Los Angeles, he never anticipates on just how important she would be in the future. Especially since she's Elenas sister. Elijah/OC R&R?
1. 2003

**City Of Angels**

**x**

_October 12th 2003_

_8 Years Ago_

_It wasn't the Originals intention to end up in the City Of Angels._

_Autumn was falling fast around the man as he walked down the slightly busy sidewalk, glancing up occasionally at the people around him._

_He'd almost forgotten how long he'd been alone by now, and he sighed lightly, moving the hair from his deep oak eyes, undoing the button at the top of his midnight coat. _

_Elijah glanced once more to a passerby, thinking-_

_What kind of life was this? Hunting down his own blood brother for so many hundreds of years._

_Maybe he was becoming more and more of a loner. Sometimes he felt so alone that he wondered what he was even fighting for. Actually, was he even fighting for anything-?_

_He doubted it. He truly did._

_Elijah turned into a cafe now, pushing the door open and hearing a crash as the door hit something hard and very solid._

_He looked down now to to see a young woman sprawled on the white tiled floor, two plates smashed on the floor, the contents of the pair that were a mixture of cheeseburgers and strawberry and a vanilla milkshakes were slowly spreading across the tiles._

_Elijah looked to the girl herself- she was young, about eighteen with long chocolate brown hair that was braided back. As she looked up, he met deep dark sapphire eyes. She was in a dark red uniform of short sleeved shirt that was tucked into a knee length skirt. A pair of dark tights were on her legs, and... what-? Roller skates on her feet._

_"Lauren-! Stupid bloody girl!"_

_The girl sighed lightly, then tried to get to her feet, the wheels scrabbling on the tiles, but the skates stopped her and Elijah stepped inside, closing the door and offered her his hand to help her to her feet, but she just looked up and glared._

_"No thank you. I'll be fine."_

_Elijah watched her try once more, then she resorted to grabbing a stool to pull herself up, but then she just yanked her skates off, the man who had yelled at her came storming around, snarling. "You get those skates back or or you can kiss your job goodbye! I've had enough of you!"_

_"Fine!" The girl, Lauren, yelled, sounding more angry than her boss, throwing the pair down onto the floor among the mess, smashing into Elijahs shoulder hard as she stormed out. _

_He looked after her with a raised eyebrow-_

_Wow. Now that was a girl with a temper alright._

_**-CITYOFANGELS-**_

_It was late that night that the Original was looking for a place to stay the night. A nice hotel he very much preferred. And now he walked down the dark street, the roads deserted and desolate. _

_He pulled his coat tighter around himself, thinking about his family, wondering where his father was. Mikael had taken off after killing his wife and his childrens mother. Tore her heart out before her sons, Niklaus' eyes._

_Just... how could he-? That was one thing Elijah couldn't understand. How could Mikael kill his wife-? Yes, he was furious about the fact she had cheated on her husband._

_The thoughts were pushed out his head now as he heard a choked female scream from the alleyway next to him. He frowned, adjusting his coat cuffs as he changed track, letting curiosity get the better of him as he stepped forwards to the mouth of the alleyway._

_And he was thankful he did._

_A pair of midnight clothed men were pushing a young woman into the damp wall, a hand over her mouth and he could hear the dark laughs from one of them as he went to yank up her skirt, and Elijah scowled-_

_What was with men these days-? Didn't they have any honor to speak off?_

_The one with his hand over the young womans mouth felt his wrist get snapped back from her skirt, smashing into the wall with a yell of surprise and pain from his snapped arm._

_Hurriedly, the remaining one dropped the girl to the dirty and muddy floor, spinning around and screamed as a hand grabbed his throat, picking him up into the air and slammed him hard into the wall, grabbing the hand holding him there, a choked scream escaping him as he spied fangs and eyes of a demon._

_The man couldn't move at that, but felt something rip into his neck, his yell of fear cutting off as he was dropped to the floor, feeling the blood pour from his neck, everything going black._

_There was silence, then Elijah raised a hand to his mouth, rubbing the blood from around it, crouching down next to the young woman, turning her over onto her back, recognizing her from the cafe earlier._

_He remembered her name now and asked. "Lauren?" She shook her head a little, not having the strength to push him away. Elijah sighed, putting a hand on her arm._

_The Original now pulled out his phone, calling 911, knowing that the best bet was to let the police handle the situation. The attempted rapists were next to dead on the floor, but they would survive. And therefor, be punished for their crimes. Death would be too easy if he ended them._

_He stayed to the shadows as the police and ambulance arrived. The police were mystified as to how the rapists had been so brutally struck down, and how one had twin holes in his throat, drained of blood that was nowhere to be found._

_A vampire they joked, not realizing just how right they were._

_The woman was loaded into the ambulance, and Elijah watched in silence as the ambulance rolled away towards the hospital._

**-CITYOFANGELS-**

_The hospital was a little busy as he Original walked through it, looking around for the desk, then walked over, the man there looking up and asked. "Can I help you sir?"_

_Elijah smiled, then looked to the patients list behind him. "I'm looking for a Lauren. Bought in earlier today."_

_"Last name?"_

_"I do not know it. But I believe it was an attempted rape situation."_

_"I'm afraid I-"_

_"Tell me."_

_A pause._

_"Her name is Lauren Gilbert. She is eighteen."_

_Elijah let that sink in now- eighteen. And the victim of attempted rape..._

_How could anyone be so very cruel-?_

_"And where is she?"_

_"Second floor, last room on the left."_

_"Thank you."_

_The Original walked off upstairs at that, heading towards the allocated room, wondering why he should be so bothered by a human. These kind of things happened everyday. He shouldn't care... but he'd saved her himself. He felt almost obligated to make sure she was fine after his intervention._

_He paused before the door, glancing to his left as a nurse passed by, then opened it, slipping inside and closing it quietly behind him. Elijah turned to the girl laid on the bed, her eyes closed with the white covers over her, keeping her warm._

_He stepped over silently, standing at the foot of the bed, looking down to the clipboard and reading- it was mostly shock._

_There was a low moan, then he looked over to see the girl open her eyes a little, then they met his own and she whimpered. "Whe-? Where am I-?"_

_A silence, then Elijah stepped forwards and told him. "In the hospital. You're safe now."_

_Laurens eyes were panicky, and she tried to get up, but Elijah put a hand on her chest, looking into her eyes. "Calm down."_

_Her breathing slowed, then she muttered. "Am I dead?"_

_Elijah chuckled at that, stepping back. "You're not dead."_

_"That's... a relief." She said, shivering a little. Elijah watched her, then Lauren stared and just said. "You were in the cafe. I knocked into you..."_

_"You did."_

_"I'm sorry." Lauren muttered, looking around the room, tears starting to sparkle in her eyes. Elijah felt pity for the girl, and then she asked him. "You were there. I saw you... you pulled them off me."_

_Elijah didn't say anything, but Lauren muttered once more. "I know what I saw. I saw you... Thank you."_

_He inclined his head a little. "It was my pleasure."_

_Lauren coughed for a second, then sighed, feeling tired. Elijah watched her for a second, then she asked. "What's your name?"_

_"Elijah." He answered, and she smiled. "Thank you Elijah."_

_The Original was silent, then nodded, just saying. "Will you be fine?"_

_"I... I think so." Lauren answered him and Elijah told the girl. "Good. But now I must be on my way."_

_Lauren was silent, then nodded too. "I thank you again Elijah."_

_The man walked to the door after that, glancing back once more before he opened the door and walked down the corridor, a little girl almost colliding into him as he went._

_He dodged out the way as a woman grabbed the girl, calling. "Elena! Stop now!" The woman sighed as the ten year old girl ran into the room, her long brown hair fanning behind her. She looked to Elijah, groaning. "I'm sorry."_

_The Original chuckled. "It's fine. I'd catch her already if I were you."_

_She nodded and hurried after the girl, leaving her husband to hurry up past the man that was still stood in the middle of the corridor. Elijah listened to the little girl, Elena, hug her big sister by the sounds she was making. He smiled a little to himself, then buttoned up his coat, letting out a low sigh, walking off down the corridor, thinking-_

_Maybe he'd come across Lauren and her family in the future?_

**Just the introduction chapter:) Inspired by my other fic Winter Roses:) Been sooo very long since I've done an Elijah/OC, so I hope you like and want me to continue:) So-! Elijah saved Elenas big sister hm? Well, he doesn't know that, or the fact that little girl was the doppleganger:') Anyway, to the next chapter! Hope you like and drop a review:) might become a love triangle much later on. I'll continue if enough are interested. Thanks! x Nic**


	2. Jump Then Fall

_January 10th 2011_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_x_

_For Lauren Gilbert, life after her attempted rape went on._

_After leaving the hospital, she was required to finish up her statement against the pair, telling everything she could remember. Of course, she mentioned the man named Elijah that had saved her. They'd searched for him, but nothing had ever turned up._

_It was like he'd never existed, vanishing off the face of the earth._

_The attempted rapists had been on deaths door, and when they recovered, were convicted and sentenced to a jail sentence._

_But Lauren couldn't help but wonder-_

_Where was Elijah now?_

Lauren was now working in Las Vegas, trying her hands at the different types of entertainment on offer on the strip.

Of course, her sister hadn't been happy to find out that her sister had become a stripper. But Lauren had argued her case that she was twenty five, and it was her own choice.

But after the accident that ended with her parents dying, she did return to the town of her birth, Mystic Falls to keep her sister and little brother company for a while until the new school term started.

It had now been about a year since she'd seen that same Elena and Jeremy, but she made it that they spoke once or twice a week to keep up on news and what had been happening since Jenna had took them under her wing.

_"I promise I'll come over soon sweetie, it's just I have to finish this bunch of work first."_

_"Ok Laur. I miss you."_

_"Miss you too little sister."_

Lauren ended her call to that little sister of hers and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment-

Maybe she should return home for once.

_"Lauren!"_

She looked behind her as she stood outside the bar, turning to see Jessica, one of her friends. Lauren smiled. "Hey Jess."

Jessica was blonde, and Lauren knew that was her personality very, very well. Big blue eyes and matching yellow hair.

"You look troubled?" Jessica frowned now, and Lauren sighed heavily, putting her phone away into her shorts. "Just been talking to Elena."

"Oh-? How is she?"

"She's fine. Wants me to go over as usual." Lauren shrugged, playing with a stray strand of her deep chocolate colored hair. Jessica was silent, then sighed too, putting a hand on her friends arm. "Well, why don't you go? You can't be a stripper forever."

Lauren snorted, shaking her head. "I don't plan on being one for that long. It's just... it's fun."

Jessica rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Yeah, because you nab the hot guys first."

"It's a talent."

"Indeed it is." Lauren smirked, then ran a hand through her hair, groaning as a man walked past, eying them up- then again, she was only too used to that.

"I'm heading in. See you later."

"Bye. Please don't steal the hotties."

_"No promises there!"_

**-CITYOFANGELS-**

It was later in the evening that Lauren noticed the young man at the back with a glass of wine in his hand watching her much more carefully than the other ogling men.

She surveyed him herself when he looked away to someone who had leaned over to say something in his ear. Lauren could tell that his short hair was a mixture of dark blonde and brown, but his eyes she couldn't discern.

As if he could tell that she was looking, he locked eyes with her once more, an eyebrow almost raised as he did so.

Lauren felt a little uneasy, so she sidled over to Jessica who was on a break and muttered. "Who's that guy over there? Recognize him?"

She looked over too and cocked her head a little, shaking her head. "Sorry. I don't. What's his name?"

"Think I'd be asking if I knew?"

"Sorry. Why don't you go over and ask?" Jessica smirked and Lauren bit her lip a little. She steeled herself, then walked over to the man and stood before him, meeting eyes that she could now see were a dark sapphire in the light.

"Yes love?" He asked, and Lauren chuckled. "Are you new here?"

"If you mean this scene, I'm a veteran. This bar, yes." He told her, flashing her a dark smile. Lauren chuckled, then the young man motioned to his knee to sit down, and she stepped forwards, sitting on his lap while he brushed the hair from her eyes, another half smirk on his face. "Now my love. What's your name?"

"Lauren Gilbert." She told him, and then asked. "And yours?"

"Niklaus. But between you and me, I much prefer Klaus." He leaned forwards and said quietly. "Niklaus sounds rather, ah, feminine don't you agree?"

"Just a tad." She mused and Klaus cocked his head, raising a hand and putting a finger under her chin so her eyes me his once more.

"You remind me of someone I once knew. Except she had brown eyes, not your beautiful blue."

"My sister has brown eyes." Lauren chuckled, then the man under her froze a fraction, then asked in a light voice. "You have a photo of her my love?"

"Yes, but I'm not showing you. You could be some kind of paedo."

He laughed at that, then it was gone in a flash as he said. "I insist."

Lauren found herself pulling out her phone, scrolling through photos until she found one of Elena.

She handed it to him, watching his eyes widen at the sight of her, then after a moment, chuckled. "She truly does look like someone I used to know. Her name?"

"Elena."

"And where does she live?"

_"Lauren?"_

She was spared answering as Jessica arrived, and she smiled, looking back to Klaus. "Sorry, got to go."

But why was he staring at her so much-?

**-CITYOFANGELS-**

It was later that night when Lauren was asleep that she heard the noises.

She sat up with a jolt, frowning slightly. It was quiet, so she went to lie back down when a knock sounded on the front door. Lauren glanced to the time- two in the morning.

What the hell-?

But all the same, she went to the door, wishing she had a gun or something for protection.

A second later and she yanked it open to find no one there.

Lauren stepped out, looking around into the darkness. It was quiet... too quiet.

She felt uneasy and turned, only to gasp in shock as she found herself face-to-face with a man, and she chuckled weakly, frowning. "Um... hello-? What are you-"

"Klaus wants to see you." He butted in, and Lauren raised an eyebrow, going to walk past as she said. "Well, tell him to come in the morning."

He grabbed her arm now, and Lauren, then stopped dead, looking up and hissing. "Let me go or I'll scream."

"Scream all you like." He smirked, then she didn't have chance to scream as he ripped into her neck, and as she yanked away, she felt the fangs tear her throat.

She ran into the street now, just needing to get away from this monster. But he grabbed her by her hair and arm, feeling it snap and yanked her backwards and onto the floor, pinning her there.

Lauren snarled, then rammed her knee up between his legs, yelling. "Grow these back you bastard!" She pulled herself to her feet, tears sparkling in her eyes from the pain.

She just kept running into the night, her arm causing her so much agony, as were the ripped open bites in her throat that were more than dripping.

Lauren finally slowed her running, coughing up blood, thinking

_This is how I die-?_

She refused to accept this, so she stepped forwards, feeling her knee jolt under her weight, tripping over and onto her side, closing her eyes, head against the cool of the grass, not knowing what park she had collapsed in.

Lauren rolled onto her back, staring up at the sky, wishing there was stars out as she closed her eyes.

**-CITYOFANGELS-**

When Lauren woke up, she found that her arm was healed, and once she'd raised a hand to her neck, she felt the smooth skin there.

As she looked around, she found herself in a hotel room it looked like, laid out on a massive bed.

Lauren felt her heart start to hammer, then she just said to herself. "What the-?"

She got to feet and walked over to the window, looking out over an unfamiliar street. She wasn't in Vegas anymore.

_"Lauren Gilbert?"_

At those words, she span around in shock, eyes wide to see a figure sat on the end of the recently vacated bed, watching her. Lauren backed up against the wall, eyes wide as she stared back, taking in his appearance-

He had oak hair and matching eyes, wearing a fitted dark suit. Why did he seem...

Familiar-?

Lauren didn't move as the man stood up, stepping forwards until he was right in front of her, then just chuckled lightly. "Lauren Gilbert."

"How do you know my name?" She almost snapped back, and he cocked his head a little, surveying her for a moment, then just said. "You've grown up so much."

Lauren stared, then found her heartbeat slowing for some reason, like her body knew that this man was no threat to her. A memory stirred in her memory at his words. A memory of so many years ago in Los Angeles.

A name sprang to mind.

"Elijah-?" She asked, almost confused. The man was silent, then he nodded. "Hello Lauren."

Lauren couldn't believe how... well, the same he was. He hadn't changed. No more lined, no less.

She stepped forwards and prodded his chest, making him raise an eyebrow as she muttered. "I must be dreaming. What happened-?"

But now she remembered the man with fangs. The ripping in her neck...

How was she healed-?

Lauren started to panic once more now, and Elijah sighed, getting to his feet and taking her hands, looking into her eyes as he said. "Calm down."

She started to at his words, then he sighed, glancing to the door. "I shall be back in a moment. Don't worry. You're safe now."

Elijah left the room and Lauren watched him go, feeling mentally exhausted-

What the hell was going on-?

It was almost like a vampire had been hunting her on Klaus' behalf...

**And the next:) thank you for all the lovely reviews! Next one should be up soon enough I hope:) keep the reviews coming and ta^_^ x **


End file.
